Dancing
by saraphina7
Summary: A little JackDoctorRose nightclub encounter


A blur of coloured lights, the undulating rhythm of the music and the encompassing humidity pressed against her senses in the dark as she gyrated with the beat. Arms above her head, golden hair sticking gently to her damp sun kissed skin as the lifeforms all around joined her in her mindless acquittal. A wave of sweaty, pulsing bodies shifting to the throb of the alien tempo. The hem of her soft, form fitting black dress drifted across her thighs with every oscillation, the circles cut out at the waist on either side allowing the sultry air to caress her. This was it. This was one of the many reasons that she had abandoned her life, Mickey, her mother; for a taste of this…freedom. To dance nameless, surrounded by others on a world a hundred million miles away from all the troubles of a mundane life, no council estate, no bland relationship with someone she'd known since childhood no matter how sweet he was, no bills, no working 9 to 5 in a dead end job to make ends meet. All the things that had depressed her about the future, her _inevitable_ future, gone through one chance encounter at work one evening when the most incredible person she'd ever met had literally, exploded into her life. Blanking out her thoughts and letting the music flow through her she became aware of a presence, could feel hungry penetrating eyes raking hotly, possessively across her body. Her breath came a little faster, the hairs rising on her arms as gooseflesh spread across her skin. She shivered. Another body appeared in front of her, well toned green flesh and purple gaze inviting her to join them, she moved with the stranger, always aware of the watching orbs tracking every twist and sway. Lost for moments she didn't feel the watcher move closer until they were right in front of her, a possessive, passionate glare and the stranger faded away into the crowd. Opening her eyes she was trapped in the heat of the Doctor's stare, gasping almost inaudibly as his hands found her waist and she was dragged forcibly flush against him still writhing with the other dancers, chocolate brown orbs branding her. She'd been teasing him, she knew, he knew it, but it never failed to illicit the required response; she smiled. He was shorter than he had been when she'd first met him, first let him rescue her from her existence….it could not have been called a life, especially not now, not after all she'd seen of the universe and time. He was still a good three inches taller than her though. After the shock of his change in appearance, the panic that overtook when at first he could no longer remember his life, _her,_ Jack, he had gradually returned to almost exactly the same as he was before, just with more of an air of fun rather than finality. He still got that haunted look, a deep sadness when he was left alone for too long to think, tinkering away with his TARDIS for hours on end; that was why he had her and Jack, they willingly kept him from the darkness and in return he gave them his own particular brand of darkness; 900 years were definitely an advantage. The tight black t-shirt and roughed up Levis which he'd picked up on their last visit to 21st century Earth accentuated his new darker colouring, along with the obligatory leather jacket. His eyes left hers for moments, staring predatorily across her shoulder as his hands rubbed distracting circles on her waist. Warmer, larger hands came to rest on her hips from behind and a broad chest pressed against her back, soft slow kisses barely touching her neck as her hair was swept aside and she shivered.

"Miss me?" Jack whispered throatily.

She turned her head around, the doctor's grip tightening on her waist in anticipation as she captured Jack's mouth, tongues duelling; he tasted of Arasian whisky, rich and heady, and she licked her lips as they broke apart, savouring the flavour of them both.

"Always"

she replied cheekily, unable to prevent a soft moan escaping as the Doctor and Jack both leant forwards, greeting each other in the same way, Jack's right hand reaching around Rose to curl round the back of the Doctor's neck pulling him closer, Rose sandwiched in between them,..her favourite place in all the universe, as they continued to sway to the music, head back against Jack's shoulder.

"How was the platform dancer?"

"Nothing in comparison." Jack replied, meeting the doctor's eyes in silent agreement of action before both turning their attentions to Rose, two sets of hands worshipping her curves, two sets of lips drifting across her throat, her lids closing, breath deepening. Jack caught the doctor's eye again, with a slow, pointed look towards the door and back to his face, the doctor gave a barely perceptible nod, never leaving contact with Rose, each of them took one of her hands causing her to gaze at them quizzically before realising their intention and smiling seductively before being lead, threading through the crowd toward the exit, flanked by large white pillars, onto the alien equivalent of a cobbled alley. The air was balmy, a hour or so after

14 o' clock. A mass of unfamiliar stars twinkling in the blackness above, the former booming music a faint reminder through the thick walls of the pleasure club. Apart for too long, the sensation making her prickle, Rose was overcome with a sudden urge and grabbing the doctor by the lapels of the leather jacket he religiously wore, she slammed him against the brick wall of the alley causing him to let out a surprised grunt, crushing their lips together, delicate fingers embedded in his dark hair as he responded in kind. Jack's expression almost set them alight as they turned, his jeans noticeably tighter than before, leaning back against the stonework taking them in.

"TARDIS?" he enquired smokily.

"TARDIS, now!" Rose confirmed her flushed face enticing to her two companions.

"Lets go" the Doctor, one arm already cinched around Rose's waist, grabbed Jack and the three hurried down the alley back in the direction of the river where they had parked their time-ship, hands wandering, mouths tasting, nerves singing. The universe was magnificent, but better with two…and fantastic with three.

Writing up boring projects does interesting things to my mind…….


End file.
